


We Have No Control

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Bottom Morty Smith, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Just review, M/M, Older morty, maybe? - Freeform, might write more if people want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: Narrow hips in the air, his face pressed into his duck feather pillow and his hand around his own weeping cock, Morty Smith knew he had a serious problem. For the past few months, his fixation with Jessica had faded only to be replaced with... well, who else but Rick?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just Read and Review. It'll be fine

Narrow hips in the air, his face pressed into his duck feather pillow and his hand around his own weeping cock, Morty Smith knew he had a serious problem. For the past few months, his fixation with Jessica had faded only to be replaced with... well, who else but Rick? The first time the old timer had flickered into Morty's pleasure addled brain, he hadn't been able to look at Rick for days but now it didn't matter and, when the quiet groan of his grandpa's name left his lips, he knew it had always been heading this way.

 

“Hi Morty.”

Last year, Morty would have been thrilled that Jessica was even talking to him. He flashed her a quick smile and a wave as she greeted him, tucking her short brown hair behind her ear as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. “M-morn- Hi, Jessica,” he responded with a wave before following her into class. He didn't miss her flushed cheeks and how her friends had giggled, watching him as they whispered excitedly to one another. It didn't take a Rick to figure out what was going on; the Winter Dance was approaching and Jessica had dumped Brad's ass a week ago.

Jessica reapplied her Fresh Peach lipstick and approached Morty, her pretty laced top just a tad lower than it had been on a few minutes ago. “Hey, Morty,” she peered at him from under her long, heavy lashes, “So, the Winter Dance is this weekend. Do you... have a date yet?”

“Ah Jeez, Jessica,” Morty rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I'm- School dances ar-aren't really my scene,” he explained, a flush pooling into his cheeks. “I'm probably helping Ri- Grandpa Rick.”

Not bothering to hide her disappointment, Jessica slid her fingers close to Morty's on the desk. “That's a shame. I don't have a date yet,” she said quietly, as if admitting something shameful, “If there's anything I can do to change your mind, just-”

She was cut off by the bright green glow of a portal and the lanky frame of Morty's grandfather stepped through into the classroom of kids that were all well used to this by now. “Mor-urp-ty? Come on Morty. EnOUGgggh flirting, we got places- places to be, Morty.”

Morty grabbed his bag and followed his grandpa through the portal, not even glancing back at the very flustered teenage girl at his desk. “So w-what's going- what's happening, Rick?” he asked as they went down into Rick's underground lab, Morty's eyes glancing over at the beakers and flasks scattered on every work surface. “Are we doing a- an exper- experiment?”

“Yeah. An exper-OUGh-ment,” Rick agreed, leading the way further in towards the mattress on the floor the grey haired scientist kept there for nights he stayed up late in the lab, tinkering or drinking. He kicked the pillow to the end of the mattress then slumped himself down with a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, gulping down several mouthfuls before setting it to the side. “Sit-OUGH- Sit down, Morty.”

Morty hesitated before he sat himself down on a seat by a bench.

“Next t-to me, you little- little shit,” Rick patted the space beside him and, rolling his eyes, Morty stood and sat beside his grandfather. Rick grabbed his whiskey again and took another swig before screwing on the lid and setting it down. He turned to the scrawny brunette at his side, studying the teen for a moment then shifted where he sat and leaned over to the boy and pressed their lips together.

Morty's mouth instantly responded, kissing back as Rick pressed his tongue into the teen's mouth only to be met by a smaller with shy eagerness. A soft moan left Morty's throat and Rick's fingers ran up the boy's thigh and hipped his hips, pulling them closer. Rick was on top of Morty now, rolling his groin into the younger's and they both groaned at the friction. Their clothed erections rubbed together ask they kissed, gripping at each other in their need to feel each other closer because this just wasn't enough.

“Rick!” Morty panted, “God, Rick... what kind of experiment is- Oh!” Rick had begun nibbling a patch of sensitive skin on his neck, under his jaw and his free hand slipping under Morty's favourite t-shirt and ran over the teen's nipples, drawing out another moan. “Shit... Rick... s-st-stop...”

Rick's advances ceased immediately and he sat up, his face just inches from his grandson's.

“W-what the hell, Rick?” Morty demanded, “Are you- are you making fun of me? Is- Is that w-what this is? Y-you found out that I- How did you f-find out?”

Rick's face split into a grin. “So, I was right?”

Morty went bright red. “Y-you didn't know? Y-you just... susp- suspected?” His voice went a couple of octaves higher, “This is-is your experiment?”

Rick's grin faded a little at the teen's obvious hysteria. “Hey, slow- slow down there, kiddo,” he rolled his hips, grinding his groin against Morty's softened erection and revelled in the moan that left the brunette's mouth, “I'm not done w-with you just yet,” he leaned down, letting their lips brush together as he spoke again, “I plan t-to fuck your brains out until you-you can't even walk, Morty. Then I'm going to- I'm gonna fuck you some more.”

Morty was breathing hard, trembling as his cock throbbed with need. His mouth had gone dry and, as his murky brown eyes met Rick's, he knew Rick's words had been a promise. “Then- then, w-what are you w-waiting for?”

Rick's mouth found Mory's again, kissing eagerly as they tugged at each other's clothing. That awful yellow tshirt came off first, discarded somewhere and breaking several beakers. The scientist looked up to see what had smashed but lips on his neck distracted him and hands unbuckling his belt had him focusing on other things. Like the impatient teenager nibbling on his earlobe and whispering, needy in his ear, “Rick... Rick, I want you.”

“God, you- you little slut...” Rick breathed and the younger groaned in approval.

Their mouths crashed together again as Morty pushed off his grandpa's lab coat then tugged at the long sleeved blue t-shirt that Rick almost never changed out of. Or just had many of the same shirt. Or maybe the animators are just too lazy to change Rick's out fit day-to-day. We'll go with the 'he has many of the same t-shirts' options; that's the least embarrassing theory for all involved. Anyway... it comes off.

“How long-” Rick murmured as he tugged the jeans off his skinny lover.

“Ages,” Morty groaned, lifting his hips so his jeans can come off with his underwear. He lay there, one thigh either side of Rick's hips and harder than he had been his entire life. “I just- I just want y-you in me now.”

It was so hard not to just shove himself in and fuck Morty blindly but there would be time for that. Right now, he had to keep it steady; there was a real risk of hurting the teen and that's not how anyone should remember their first time. He might not care about the ridiculous concept of virginity but Morty did and that's what mattered right now.

Grabbing lube from one of the many drawers littered about the place, Rick squeezed the cold liquid onto his fingers and kissed Morty before gently easing a finger into the boy's tight ass. After all the times Rick had used Morty's ass as a storage space, he would have thought it would be a little looser but apparently not. The teen's hole was hot, tight and clamping uncomfortably around just a single digit. “Calm down,” Rick began nibbling at the boy's neck again as he pushed his finger in deeper, crooking it a little until...

“Fuck!” Morty gasped, arching as precum leaked from his cock. Rick's own cock ached as he watched the boy wriggle beneath him, practically riding that finger in his need to feel the bliss of his prostate being attacked. A second finger slid in along side a third as the minutes ticked by and Morty was a loud, moaning mess of desire and want. “Pl-please? Please just... just f-fuck me?” he whimpered.

“You w-want that? Want grampa's cock?” Rick groaned and Morty nodded eagerly. Removing his fingers, Rick pushed down his trousers enough to expose his raging hard on. He began to push into the boy, inch by inch, as Morty bit his lip. Once fully sheathed, Rick held still as the teen contracted around him. It wasn't until Morty rolled his hips a little that the old timer began to move inside his lover, keeping the pace firm but slow as he angled himself. When Morty cried out in pleasure, Rick began to move faster.

“Rick!” the teen moaned, his nails digging in to the elder's bony hips. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Without hesitation, Rick complied and slammed harder into the boy beneath him. “Does- does grandpa's cock feel good, M-Morty?” he felt the teen tighten a little at the reminder of their relation. “Kinky fuck.”

“Yes! I love gr-grandpa's cock!” Morty moaned then whined as Rick pulled out. “What-”

“Turn over,” Rick ordered.

Morty flashed his grandfather a grin and rolled onto his front, lifting his ass in the air and giving it a shake only to near choke on air as Rick mounted him from behind, gripping brunette locks as he shoved his thick cock deep inside his grandson. “Fuck! Rick!” Morty whimpered, his cock dribbling precum on the sheets as he was fucked hard from behind.

How many times had he imagined his grandfather fucking him like this? Taking him from behind and drilling his cock in deep over and over.

“Grandpa Rick!” Morty was sobbing, overwhelmed by ecstasy and his need to cum.

“Ypu-you're a noisy little bitch,” Rick groaned. “Tell grandpa what you want?”

“I want to cum,” Morty cried. “Make me cum!”

Who was he to deny his lover? Rick pulled Morty up into a sitting position on his lap and fucked up into the boy, his hand wrapping around the teen's cock and pumping away. Morty's hips moved, trusting into Rick's hand and slamming down on Rick's cock. He came with a cry, trembling as Rick kept thrusting up into him, pumping his seed into the boy's tight ass.

Morty leaned into his grandfather as the scientist pressed kisses to the teen's neck.

“You-you ok, Morty?” Rick murmured against pale skin and felt the boy's head move as Morty nodded. Rick shifted, pulling out as they lay down and Morty rolled to face his lover. Their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss as Rick's fingers made mindless, circular patterns on the soft flesh of Morty's hips. Soon their kiss became heated and their groins rubbed together slow and hard, “Wanna g-OUGH-o again?”

Morty chuckled. "We have no control." 


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered kisses on his exposed neck woke Morty from his nightmares, a sigh leaving him as a cool hand ran under his shirt. “R-Rick,” the brunet mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips as teeth playfully tugged at his earlobe. “What are you… oh… oh, Rick...” he gasped as Rick’s hand slid down and wrapped around his cock. His hips rocked into the hand jerking him off, rolling back into the hard on pressing against his ass. Morty groaned quietly, knowing exactly what his grandpa wanted from him and the familiar trill that came with Rick’s touch tugged at his insides.

“I love it when- when you say my name, Morty,” Rick whispered in Morty’s ear and let go of his grandson as he sat up. Morty sat up too and helped Rick out of his trousers, their mouths connecting eagerly as they focused on touching as much skin as they could. Clothes were discarded, thrown onto the floor and tangled with the sheets. Whimpers left the teen as his grandpa rubbed their groins together, “I’m going to- gonna fuck you good, M- Morty.”

“Jesus. Rick,” Morty moaned, “Why’d you… why’d you have to say it like that?”

“Because it makes you so fucking horny and y-you know it,” Rick retorted, grabbing the teen’s thighs and pulling the brunet close before he shoved his cock into Morty’s tight ass. He watched the blissful expression on the teen’s face as his prostate was slammed into. “Shit, Morty,” he began to ram hard into his grandson who writhed beneath him.

“Rick,” Morty gasped, his fingers digging into his grandpa’s bony hips. It was almost other worldly when Rick fucked him; stars exploded behind his eyes and the ecstasy was unlike any of the acid or crystals Rick had ‘accidentality’ slipped him. “Ah… Grandpa Rick...” Although, screwing on acid or mdma was something else.

“You like that, M- Morty?” Rick purred, “You like grandpa fucking- fucking your tight ass, Morty?”

“Yes… yes, Rick!” he was obviously close and a few hard thrusts inside him hand Morty cumming hard. With the teen tightening around his cock, Rick found his orgasm pretty quickly. He collapsed on top of his lover with a grunt, lying there for half a minute before he pulled out of the teen and rolled off him. They lay there, panting softly before Rick shifted onto his side to look at Morty.

“Good?” he asked the teen.

A chuckle and a shy smile was the response. “Yeah,” he told the scientist, “Always- always good.”

Rick smirked and pulled the duvet over their naked bodies. “You not going to ask me?”

Morty shifted closer, hooking an arm around his grandpa’s waist. “I dont think I need to,” he replied, “You always t-telling me when something isn’t how you want it. I trust it goes for… for this too.”

Rick nudged their noses together, brushing their lips together. “You’re get-getting too smart for your own- own good.”

“I’m just a genius when it comes to you, Rick.”

 

Morty woke up alone as he usually did when he parents were home. Getting up with a grown, he showered and dressed. He wasn’t surprised when Rick came in without knocking. There was no privacy between them anymore, they didn’t need it after all they had done and been through together. He wasn’t surprised when arms wrapped around him from behind and teeth nibbled his earlobe. It was one of Rick’s favourite ways to suggest sex since it was a sensitive area for Morty.

“Who- who’s home?” the teen asked his grandpa as the old man tugged down Morty’s jenes.

“Just us,” came the reply.

Morty kneeled on the bed, allowing Rick to guide him onto his hands and knees, “I’m supposed to be at school,” it wasn’t a protest and Rick knew that by now.

“You’re… mmm… you’re not going.”

Rick’s cock pressed firmly against his grandson’s ass and slid in easily. A groan left the teen as he felt the scientist’s throbbing erection fill him again. “Rick...” the plea did not go unanswered and Rick began to move, thrusting deep into his lover with a grunt. For an old timer, Rick was pretty spry and he was more than eager to prove that, especially to Morty. “Shit… Grandpa Rick… fuck...” There had been a lot of bed mates before Morty but nothing got Rick hard like the sound of his grandson moaning his name.

Tears wet the pillow as Morty was pounded into from behind, mounted like a bitch in a heat and crying out as his prostate was drilled into. He could be as loud as he wanted with no one else in the house and Rick’s name tumbled pass his lips so frequently, it was like a chant or a prayer; Rick was a lot of things and a god in the bedroom was definitely one of them.

Without warning, Rick pulled out and helped Morty roll onto his back. They just stared at each other for a moment as Rick shoved himself back in and began a slow, hard rhythm. Their mouths connected hungrily as their hips rocked together faster. Nails scratched along skin and fingers gripped hair, neither bothering to be careful as they bruised and bit at each other. “Fuck… yes... fuck me, grandpa… grandpa Rick...”

They were climaxing, cumming hard as Rick fucked Morty into the sheets, pumping his seed into the teen who trembled and moaned.

“Rick...” Morty panted as the old man kept slowly rocking into the smaller body beneath him. The moments slowed to a stop and Rick pulled out, sitting up as he pulled out his flask and took a gulp. “Rick, y-you… ah geez...”

That infamous grin spread across the scientist’s face. “Ok there, M-ughh- Morty?”

“Are you drunk?” Morty asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

It was then that Rick decided to roll his eyes. “In case you havent noticed, Morty,” he leaned over his grandson, one hand running down the teen’s thigh, “I’m an alcoholic,” he reminded his sidekick, “I’m al-ugggh- always drunk…” he nipped Morty’s lower pouting lip playfully, “Sober enough to fuck you, though.” he kissed down the teen’s neck.

“A- again…?” Morty’s cheeks heated up as his body responded to his grandpa’s teasing.

“Got a problem with that?”

“N-no...”

“Good,” Rick murmured and continued making love to his Morty.

“Oh… oh, Rick...”

 

The portal swirled green then disappeared as Rick and Morty entered the garage, arms filled with crystals. “I don’t think you- you should have killed that guy, Rick. He was- was just doing his job.” the teen complained, glaring at his grandpa as he set the crystals down on the workbench. “H-how would you like it if- if I shot you f-for doing your- your job?”

“Matter of context, Morty,” Rick said as he added his load to the pile his assistant had set down. “I know you’d never shoot me.”

“I have before, Rick!” he snapped angrily, “What if- what if I shot you now?”

Rick turned his annoyed gaze onto his grandson. “Then what? I’d just ugghh- I’d just patch myself up and ask ‘what the fuck’?” he folded his arms. “You wanna be -uggh- you wanna get pissed about some nobody, you be my guest but we both know you’ll crawl back and we’ll do it all again.”

“And how- how do you know this time won’t be different?”

The scientist shrugged. “The chemicals in our brains make us all kind of irrational that way, Morty.”

There was a moment of silence as the teen blinked at his grandfather. “in… in ‘our’ brains?”

Rick narrowed his eyes. “You’re reading too much into shit. Let’s pack these badboys away and get some ice cream.”

It was pointless to argue or pursue the topic so Morty just agreed, satisfied with the slip up.

So they left to get ice cream


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and dust settled on every surface, fires burning in the wake of the explosion. The ship lay in pieces and the garage was little more than ruins, blood splattered on the wall. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence until a hacking cough announced signs of life. Rick at up, covered in deep cuts, the flesh burnt off his robotic arm. “Morty?” he wheezed, looking around at the mess slumped against the wall, “Shit, Morty!”

Unconscious, missing his legs, an arm and bleeding from a thousand different cuts, Morty was still breathing but pale and blood was poring out quickly. Rick scrambled to his grandson quickly, cursing at the state of the boy in front of him and assessed the damage before rummaging for supplies. He had made a few robotic limbs for himself and Morty (and everyone else) for cases like this but it was supposed to be for dangerous adventures, not a quick repair on the ship.

He shoved the robotic limbs on the stumps of Morty’s missing ones and watched the teen tremble, whimpering with pain but he didn’t regain consciousness. Rick wasn’t sure if he was relieved Morty was out of it or if he should be worried. Regardless, he lifted his grandson up and got him upstairs to bed before tending to the smaller wounds.

“Shit...” Rick muttered, pulling mettle out of his grandson’s side. Blood dribbled out, red and fresh as the old man tugged out piece after piece. He hooked Morty up to a blood bag he kept in storage for events like this, doing his best to replace the blood Morty had lost.

Outside, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made Rick’s stomach drop. Beth was home and there was no way he could hide this from her. Deciding to face the music and get it over with, he downed his flask and emerged from Morty’s room to find his daughter gaping wordlessly at the destruction down the side of her house.

“What the hell happened, Dad?” she demanded.

“Ah, listen, Honey,” Rick scratched the back of his head, “There was an accident.”

“Are you ok? Where’s Morty?” Beth peered round as if expecting her son to wander in.

“He’s upstairs,” Rick hesitated, “He’s hurt pretty bad. B-but don’t worry. I’m fixing him.”

“Fixing him?” her voice went up an octave and she pushed past her father, hurrying upstairs to find her son, bloody and broken on the bed. “Dad… he should be in the hospital! He should be-”

“A hospital w-won’t help him,” Rick interrupted, “I’m his best hope. I messed up but I can save him.”

“Rick?” Morty’s feeble voice drew all attention to him and Beth was by her son’s side in a second, taking his metal hand into her own.

“We’re here, sweetie,” Beth assured him but Morty wasn’t paying attention to her.

“Rick...” he mumbled again, those large, dark eyes looking for the old man. “You- you’re ok.”

“Yeah, Morty. I’m ok,” Rick gave his assistant a weak smile. “Ah, listen…”

“I’ve- I’ve already clocked the- the missing limbs, Rick,” Morty closed his eyes again. “Hurts.”

“Shit, just… just sleep, ok, M- Morty,” the scientist said, injecting morphine into the teen’s vein.

Morty was soon fast asleep. Beth got up and pointed to her son. “No more adventures.”

 

The weeks passed, becoming months and Rick upgraded Morty’s new limbs. They were uncomfortable and awkward to walk on at first but Morty got the hang of it as he slowly recovered from his wounds. Rick helped where he could, supplying medication and upgrades.

“What are you- what’re you working on?” Morty asked as he approached his grandfather at the workbench. The garage had been rebuilt within a day with one of Rick’s many contingency plan bots. “Guns?”

“Upgrade for th-ugh- that arm,” Rick said as he prodded the device with his screwdriver. “Should disINTERgrate anyone infront-urp-front of that beam.”

Morty rested his chin on Rick’s shoulder. “That’s pretty- pretty cool, Rick,” he mused then began pressing kisses to his grandpa’s neck.

Rick stiffened then relaxed under his grandson’s lips, “Morty...” he sighed.

“Rick,” a slight whine entered the teen’s voice, his hand reaching round to the scientist’s crotch, “We haven’t… in ages.”

Groaning softly a the hand rubbing his clothed dick, Rick was finding it had to keep control. “Morty… you’re not-ughp- not...”

“I don’t care,” Morty breathed, “I just want you in me.”

Rick got up and led the way down to the underground lab. Morty went ahead to the bed as Rick locked the door behind him and stripped as he followed the teen. On the bed, their mouths met as Rick tugged off Morty’s jeans then ran his fingers over the remaining flesh of the assistant’s parted thighs. “I’m- I’m so sor- mm...”

Morty shut him up with his mouth, pulling his lover closer as they kissed hungrily. There were no more words as their groins pressed together, grinding hard in their lust. The teen pressed his fingertips into his grandpa’s hips, panting as Rick’s mouth travelled along his jawline. “Rick… ah, geez...” he arched as clever fingers pushed inside him, “Fuck...”

“Jesus, Morty,” Rick groaned, aching to be inside his grandson.

“Shit, grandpa Rick...” Morty moaned breathlessly, “Just- just fuck me.”

He didn’t need to say anything else. Rick removed his fingers and pushed his cock deep into his lover. Neither could keep quiet as their hips rocked together, the urge to be gentle with the broken boy completely disappearing with each thrust inside the tight body beneath him. He bit down on Morty’s shoulder, relishing in the delighted gasp that followed. Slamming hard into his grandson, Rick sped up as he lost control.

“Yes! Rick!”

Rick pounded into his grandson who squirmed beneath him, his cries of ecstasy becoming louder the harder his grandfather hammered into him. His nails dug into Rick’s back as his orgasm approached rapidly, unable to hold out much longer. Morty came, babbling Rick’s name and whimpering with each additional thrust inside him until Rick was filling the teen with his release. They remained connected for a few minutes as they recovered, exchanging kisses and playful nibbles.

“Are you- you going to keep beating y-yourself up?” Morty murmured.

Rick rolled his eyes. “It was an accident.”

“So?”

“Not- urp- not a lot to feel guilty about,” he replied as he pulled out.

“But you do anyway,” Morty gazed at his grandfather who pulled the sheets over himself. “I know… I know it doesn’t help but I- I don’t blame you, Rick. You shouldn’t either.”

Rick’s eyes turned to his lover and his mouth descended onto Morty’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Skin coated robotic knees kneeled into the mattress as Morty’s face pressed into the pillows, moaning loudly as Rick pounded into him from behind. He felt Rick’s grip on his hips tighten as the scientist forcefully fucked the assistant’s ass hard and deep. Morty reached down, pumping his own cock. It was very much like the fantasies he had dreamed up before their first time but so much more thrilling, especially now Rick was really behind him and murmuring all sorts of profanities.

“You like- like that, Morty?” Rick groaned, “Like grandpa in your ass?”

“Yes… fuck, yes...” Morty whimpered, jolts of pleasure bursting through his body with every thrust into his prostate. “D-don’t stop...”

“No plans to, baby,” Rick gripped the teen’s hair, the curls winding around his fingers. Morty’s hips rocked back into Rick’s thrusts, the old man bruising those youthful cheeks with his hipbones. “You gunna cum? Gunna cum for your grandpa?”

“Yes!” Morty gasped as he released over his hand. “God… ah, geez, Rick...”

Rick groaned at the tightening around his cock and found his climax soon after. He slowly pulled out and lay beside Morty who slid into a lying position on his front. He relaxed with a smile on his face, enjoying the endorphins rushing through his system. He hooked his flesh arm around Rick’s waist as their lips pressed together. “Keep it up, Morty,” he murmured, “and I can’t control what happens.”

Morty smirked slightly. “You gunna fuck me again, Rick?”

Rick’s hand slipped down, gripping the younger’s ass cheek. “You’re gunna ride GRANdpa’s cock.”

Getting up, Morty straddled his grandpa and rubbed his ass against Rick’s hardening cock before allowing him to slip back in. He arched with a groan and began rolling his hips as Rick hand his hands up his grandson’s sides. Their eyes met and Morty felt Rick harden further inside him. The teen rose and fell, bouncing on his lover’s cock while his grandpa thrust up inside him. “Rick...” he gasped as the scientist sat up, kissing his assistant’s neck.

They clung to each other, their hips locked in harmonious movement in their need for each other. “Morty,” Rick breathed in the teen’s ear before nipping the earlobe. Morty turned his head, their mouths meeting heatedly. Rick rolled them so that he was on top, thrusting deep into his grandson. Their nails dug into skin, teeth nipping at flesh and Rick hammered into his lover harder until they both climaxed, trembling against each other as they rode out their orgasm.

 

 

 

“Think mom will change her mind?” Morty asked as he turned on the shower, stepping into the enclosed space and leaving the door open for his grandpa.

Rick locked the bathroom door and followed his grandson into the shower, closing the shower door behind them. “It’s been -ouph- months, Morty,” Rick replied as he began to wash, “Your mom’s bound to come rOUNd,” he watched Morty wash his hair, taking in the fake limbs on the slender body before him. “Bend over for grandpa.”

Morty grinned and turned around, bending over. He sighed contently as he felt Rick push back inside him, groaning as the old man began to thrust hard inside him. He gripped the shower box to steady himself as he was hammered into from behind. “Shit...” his prostate was rammed into over and over, still sensitive from their last encounter. “Yes! Rick!”

Rick closed his hand round Morty’s big mouth to keep the teen quiet in case someone came home while they were in the shower. He kept fucking his assistant hard and deep, the wet of their shower keeping things slick and the sound of skin slapping against skin was covered by the spray of the water. Morty moaned against the pale hand over his mouth, pressing back as Rick’s hips rocked forward.

Sex in the shower was awkward and slippery but well worth it for the excitement and the orgasm.

They washed up, dried and dressed before making their way down stairs to find Beth drinking red wine as she made dinner. “Morty. Dad,” she greeted before downing her glass as the two males shared a sheepish glance at the other. “I’m making dinner.”

“Thanks, Sweetie,” Rick said as Morty began setting the table.

Summer returned home, swaggering in on her phone. “I can _not_ believe she did that,” gossip was clearly the only thing on her mind as she took her place at the table. “Oh my god. You can’t just call her a slut. They’re dating. Right? And you haven’t.” Beth shot Summer a look and Summer rolled her eyes. “I gotta go. Family dinner. Talk later? Bye.” She hung up, slumping back in her seat as she began texting.

“No phones at the table, Sweetie,” Beth said as she set chicken on the table.

Morty kept his gaze on his place as his and Rick’s fingers intertwined under the table.

 

 

 

 

“How long- how long did it take you?” Morty asked as they sat in the new and improved ship, eating mint chocolate ice cream.

Rick shrugged, drinking his fourth bottle of expensive, stolen vodka. “A week,” he admitted, “Look, cupholders, Morty. Cupholders!”

Morty rolled his eyes affectionately and finished off his icecream. “I meant changing mom- mom’s mind.”

Rick grinned. “Longer.” he pushed some of the buttons, setting up autopilot and set a hand on Morty’s thigh. “Totally worth it,” he said as his hand trailed up further. Morty’s thighs parted, allowing Rick to palm his groin. It didn’t take much to get the teen excited and Morty was soon scrambling onto the back seat, pulling off his jeans as Rick joined him. The old man began kissing along Morty’s thighs, up along the teen’s pelvis before taking his cock into his mouth.

“R- Rick...” Morty moaned, his head lolling back as his hand reached for his grandpa’s hair. Rick watched the expression on his grandson’s face -or what he could see of it- as he sucked and bobbed his head. “Fuck…” the teen grunted, bucking his hips into his lover’s mouth. “Rick...”

Rick stopped before Morty could reach breaking point and climbed between those spread legs as he undid his pants, pulling out his erection as his impatient grandson kissed him fervently. He pushed into his assistant until he was balls deep, kissing Morty hungrily. Rick hammered into the teen hard and deep, the ship rocking in turn as it flew through space. He didn’t let up, his hands running along Morty’s soft body as he made love to the only person in the universe he would never leave behind.

“Morty...”


End file.
